legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
The False Prophet
The False Prophet is a Raid Event scheduled to start on April 1, 2015 at 12:00 AM (PST) and end on April 7, 2015 at 7:59 PM (PST). Was postponed by one hour and begun on April 1st, 1:00 am (PST). Half-time reward calculation Period is from April 2nd 7:00 PM to 7:59 PM (PST). Side Episode of the Mother Ark Story. __TOC__ Feature Сhanges * A 20-PWR & UP UR Ticket is now available from the Crystal Exchange. * A special super-rare Raid Boss which has 1HP and gives 25 Crystals for discovering and participation. Raid Bosses Skill Cards * Hellspawn Bodyguard Ayame (UR) Anti-Raid Boss Skill Card * Reylon, Living Spark (UR) Anti-Hidden Raid Boss Skill Card * Deadly Assassin Chiyome (UR) Anti-Secret Raid Boss Skill Card * Power Admirer Katrin (UR) Special Evolution Card blocks Bosses attacks. Story You wandered aimlessly through the streets of the crowded city, mumbling apologies after bumping into other passersby, your consciousness shrouded in fog. Dragging your legs along the road as if they were made of lead, you questioned where you were and where you were going, but no answer emerged from the void in your mind. "Hero..." You turned towards the voice to see Yvette, but she was not her usual self, appearing drowsy by her vacant expression. She arched her eyebrows as if preparing to speak, but each time she opened her mouth, no sound emerged. Perhaps unable to find the words, she shook her head at last and said, "Never mind." Her apathetic attitude evoked faint strains of worry in your mind, but they too soon dissipated. The city was filled with shouts of jubilation, reminding you that there was a some presently unknown holiday fast approaching. Flowers lined the walkways and doves took flight into the clear blue skies. The entire populace was in an exuberant, festive mood. It was then you realized something was amiss. "Hey, where are we?" Her words seem to awaken you from your stupor and you were overcome anew by malaise. There was clearly something unnatural about the situation. Glaring as you examined the people's garments, the roadside flora, and even the buildings themselves, you tried but failed to recall anything about where you were, how you arrived, or what you were doing until now. You remembered embarking on many journeys with your fairy companion and a host of trustworthy comrades, but you could not remember the particulars of said journeys. Shivering from the chilling prospect of amnesia, you grabbed Yvette from midair and shook her tiny body, attempting to forcefully restore her senses. You had depended upon her sharp wit and judgment in the past, and hoped once again she was familiar with your current situation. You released her and waited for a response. After standing on your palm slack-jawed for a moment, her expression hardened and she struck you between the eyes, as expected. "You've got some nerve, you know!" she shouted, continuing her assault. Though you tried to convince her it was not the time for such trifles, she was unmoved. After the pointless exercise, the two of you looked around again, still irritable. "So what are we doing here anyway?!" You carelessly replied that you did not know. ... "Everyone's so happy that I'm getting the creeps." Still unable to comprehend the situation, you and Yvette decided to begin searching the city. Having regained your reason, you then noticed several unusual characteristics, such as how exceedingly diverse the merrymakers were. In addition, they all seemed to be holding sweet-scented confections and gamboled like children. Most of all, they seemed to be in total unison, which was unheard of even in the largest of festivals. "What are they even celebrating? If we're supposed to be in the know, I definitely can't remember!" griped Yvette as she placed her hands on her head, shaking it in frustration. If that sort of action could restore your memory, you would not be nearly so distressed. You re-checked your belongings, looking for some sort of hint. Nothing seemed out of place, yet nothing seemed to serve as a clue. This only caused your burden to weigh heavier. "Hey, look over there!" Yvette tugged on your sleeve, and you turned to look in the direction in which she was pointing. There was a lone, barefooted man in a drab cloak, with birdcages suspended from a hand. Each step of his was slow and sure. Regardless, his presence was so strong, he seemed to occupy a wholly separate plane of existence. No one else took notice of him, still inebriated by sheer ecstasy. Suddenly, his eyes met yours, and they widened with surprise. "He sure looks different from the rest, huh?" Nodding in response to Yvette's question, you began to consider inquiring if he was aware of the situation. However, he was the one who first took the initiative, approaching you with the gentle air of a saint. "Salutations." He greeted you with a proper bow. You hastily returned one of your own and he continued. "Pardon my insolence, but you appear to be greatly troubled." His lips formed a faint smile, and the pale glow in his eyes instilled some inexplicable respect for him in your mind. From the first words he spoke, he seemed to be inviolable. "Something like that. We're just sorta really lost." Yvette poked your back so the man could not see, signaling for you not to act rashly. Though he did not appear suspicious, you had met countless people in your travels. It was not unusual for one to use cunning and earn your trust before betraying it at the most inopportune moment. You decided to allow the eloquent fairy to handle speaking with the man. "Lost? That simply will not do, least of all on this most auspicious of occasions." "About that... Why so auspicious? We just got here so we're out of the loop." "Ah, 'twould give reason to your bewilderment. Today is the glorious revival of an exalted saint. All you see before you are rejoicing in his return, which will usher in a new era of peace and happiness." "The revival of a saint, huh?" Yvette appeared skeptical. Neither the occasion nor your amnesia had any bearing on the other. "This might be a strange question, but... where are we?" "Mmm, this was the birthplace of the saint and, at long last, where he will return." "That wasn't what I meant but... forget about it. "You indeed appear to be lost." The man crossed his arms and lowered his gaze to the ground. "Should these problems persist during this magnificent affair..." "Problems? As in, more than one?" "Indeed. Though news has yet to spread, monsters have invaded our city. The soldiers are currently fending off this peril, yet..." You and Yvette looked at each other, instantly recognizing the situation. A peaceful town beset by violent creatures. Your unexplained presence. It appeared you were merely the puppet of some larger force. "Well, I guess we might as well. It's not like we can just ignore them or anything." Yvette begrudgingly gave her decision. "Does that mean you shall offer your aid?" the man asked, perplexed. "Yes, we'll give you a hand in driving away the pests. We may be lost, but we can still fight." "Yet I am loath to expose civilians to strife..." "Good thing we aren't exactly civilians then. Don't worry, we'll take care of this." Counter to the meaning of Yvette's words, she spoke with an air of reluctance. Once you had confirmed and left for the location of the encroaching monsters, the fairy grumbled about "always doing the dirty work." ... Yvette attempted to think positively, hoping that the monsters had something to do with your memory loss. After you interjected that such expectations were far-fetched, she responded: "Well, we don't have any other clues, so what else are we supposed to do? And I don't hear you coming up with any better ideas." Conceding her point, you prepared for battle. The streets lined with brutes of all sizes created an altogether different atmosphere from the one you had left behind. You did not see any injured residents, thinking perhaps they had evacuated at the start. However, the lack of a single soldier was far more concerning. "Didn't that guy say we wouldn't be alone? Maybe everyone else got offed or ran away..." Watching the beasts continue onward, the prospect of a simple unit fleeing from such a threat was credible. "I guess that makes us hot stuff for not running!" Ignoring Yvette's offhand comment, you drew your sword. As the dark wave of monsters rolled in, you could feel an angry rumble along the ground. You pushed all other nagging thoughts out of your mind, and gave yourself over to your fighting instinct. Epilogue No longer able to support his massive heft, the fire-breathing chimera crashed to the ground, sending paralyzing tremors along the surface. As he struggled to rise to its feet, the other monsters, seeing the wounded beast, scattered in all directions. Seeing him abandoned by his brethren and resisting against his inevitable fate, you were hesitant to make the finishing blow. Instead, your gaze swept across the battered city. "Why don't you just admit defeat already? It'd make this a lot easier, y'know." "I alone am supreme ruler! I'll never surrender to the likes of a human!" Though the chimera's body was feeble, his words held astounding fortitude. The vexation and pride they exuded struck you, realizing he would choose death over concession. "That's real manly of you and all that, but what would be the point in dying here? Just have a quick rest and head back to your nice, warm den." It seemed that Yvette did not want the creature to perish either from the appalled yet compassionate tone of her voice. He did not have the strength to fight you on your own, and there was a chance the city's guards would arrive and do away with him at once. You joined the fairy in coaxing him to leave as soon as possible. "Are you so insolent to think these wounds would be fatal to me?!" His glare sharpened, enraged by your show of sympathy. "And why do you now urge me to leave? Was it not you humans that abducted us?!" "Don't ask us! We just got here, and not because we were planning on it!" "Do you take me for a fool? You were commanded by that saint to defeat me!" "Whoa, hold on a minute! We've got no idea what you're talking about! Let's just simmer down, huh?" Yvette recklessly flew up to the beast, arms akimbo. Unable to warn her beforehand, you were afraid she would be consumed whole. However, he obliged to her request for a truce and rested upon his haunches. "Do you know when you and the other monsters came here?" "Try as I might, I don't remember when or how..." "Just like us... So, wait, the monsters aren't behind all this?" "We were brought here suddenly, and, in our confusion, were told by that scornful man who claimed to be a saint that we were to be his servants." "Hmm, this guy could definitely be the reason why we're here, too." You were reminded that the celebration was for the return of a saint. If he was so deeply adored by the people, you doubted he would commit such a heinous act, yet the chimera did not appear to be lying. "Looks like we need to hunt him down." No sooner had Yvette came to her conclusion than the chimera glared at you once again. You stepped back as he gave a threatening growl. "You, human....Should we meet in battle again, I will claim victory." His stubbornness was so thoroughly human that you could not hide your wry smile. ... "I had a feeling that guy was fishy from the very start," Yvette said as she swept the bangs from her eyes. No matter how much you admonished her not to make assumptions, it was impossible to change her mind once it was settled. "Think about it: He was the only one who had not completely gone party-mad. Didn't the thought cross your mind to join the celebration while waiting for your memory to return? I'm sure that's also what happened to everyone else. That went for the monsters, too, although they were set to play a different role. So, in a city full of amnesiacs, the only person with in-depth knowledge about anything should be obviously suspicious, right?" The fairy was proud of her deduction, yet you still held your doubts. As sound as her reasoning was, the man's simple demeanor and the fact that he warned you about the monsters made it difficult to believe he was deceiving you. Regardless, you recognized that your faith in him was unfounded. With the monsters quelled, the two of you saw no reason to make haste and returned at a leisurely pace to preserve your strength. It seemed to have been quite some time since you were able to relax, yet that very notion was strange. With your memories gone, there may have been a comparably quiet moment yesterday, and even the day before. If anything, you believed that to be the most likely occurrence. "Wow, I can't remember the last time we were able to take it easy like this." Yvette's words echoed your thoughts, and the moment they left her mouth, she was similarly perplexed. "Whether that's true or not, it won't matter once we've tracked down that shady character and made him return our memories. Maybe that'll also undo whatever he did to brainwash you." She sat down upon your head and began tussling your hair. You did not recall being brainwashed, yet you knew that did nothing to prove the contrary. Therefore, you decided to place your trust in the fairy rather than your own intuition for the time being. "That's more like it. Besides, when have I ever been wrong? When it really mattered, anyway." She continued playing with the strands on your head until you shook her off. ... The serene man was as a drop of oil in a sea of jubilant people. He had sighted you in the crowd and bowed before beginning his deliberate approach. Bowing once again when he reached you, you could not deny how thoroughly refined his etiquette was. "We kicked out all those nasty monsters for you!" Rather than immediately cast blame upon him, Yvette had decided to open with a more genial attitude. "Indeed, so I have gathered. I am at a loss for how to show my gratitude." "Well, I have an idea... Maybe by coming clean about what you've been hiding?" Yvette's smile turned into an aggressive grin that revealed all of her teeth while her eyes were drained of their amity. The man appeared to be taken aback, his own eyes widening as he brought a hand to his chin. "You find I am distrustful?" He did not seem offended in particular, and he spoke in an unconcerned tone, as if merely confirming the fairy's question. "From the moment I laid eyes on you. I'm more of the overly skeptical type, you see, but the fact that you haven't done anything I'd find suspicious is suspicious." "Interesting. I suppose that is one method of consideration." He gave a light chuckle, as if impressed by Yvette's logic. However, you noticed his expression gradually twisting in derangement. The corners of his mouth rose higher, his eyes narrowed, and his gaze assumed a sinister, disdainful quality. All the while, the revelry around you carried on unabated. "I beg your pardon for not introducing myself sooner. I am Tsvio, once regarded as a great saint." "By who, exactly? Yourself?" "No, I speak the truth. In a time long past, I saved the masses from their troubles..." His fanatical smile unfaltering, he swept his arms to indicate everyone rapt in celebration of his return. Yet his body seemed to reflect his complicated mental state, as his gestures indicated joy, his face showed anger, and his voice was laden with sorrow. "Yet those same people who lauded me as a saint began to ridicule me, claiming I was but an arrogant man drowning in his own vanity." "So now you're trying to get revenge because you were being badmouthed?" "On the contrary, I am seeking to redeem myself and regain their faith. For that reason, I invited as many as I could to this city. The monsters were merely a miscalculation on my part." Tsvio craned his neck back, eyes closed as if inebriated by the sound of his voice. Your first impression of him was quickly fading away, revealing nothing but an arrogant man drowning in his own vanity. "If you're trying to regain the faith of the masses, I'd say brainwashing them is about the worst way to do it!" "There was no other choice. It was for their own sake." "Are our fuzzy memories also your fault?" "Of course. It was the most painless method of removing any lingering attachments to the impure." "So you drag everyone against their will to this weird city, brainwash them, and make them worship you, all to appease your own ego? That's the most ludicrous thing I've ever heard!" She turned around, indicating she had lost interest in talking to Tsvio, and told you to kill him. You were somewhat apprehensive, for though it would possibly free everyone who had been trapped, there was also the chance it would leave everyone trapped within the city walls. "I wouldn't worry about that. Somehow I don't think he'd have the guts to die for anything, even a city full of loyal followers." She faced Tsvio again. Fear had taken ahold of his eyes, and he fled through the crowd as anticipated. What was not anticipated was how easily he was able to maneuver through the mass of people. "...Well, we better go after him," grumbled Yvette. You dove into the bustle, thankful that you were not somewhere your view would be further obstructed. You chased Tsvio across the main thoroughfare, down alleys, and through buildings, slowly closing the distance that separated you from him. Finally, after leaping over a low wall that divided a winding road, you dropped in front of him, causing him to lose his footing in shock. "K-killing me will not release you from this city!" He cautioned you as he scrambled away on his hands and knees. Hoping to intensify his fear, you slowly followed him out into the connecting street. "This cannot be...! This is not how a saint should meet his end!" While the pitiable Tsvio muttered words of denial, you grinned evilly to intensify the fear within his heart. At that moment, a black shadow swooped from above, indicating the return of the chimera. You leapt to avoid the shockwave from his landing, but in the next moment, he violently tackled the fleeing saint and sent his body sprawling. You shielded Yvette from the blood spray and quickly ran to a safe distance. "H-hey, we didn't want you to go and kill him! We could be in real trouble now!" As if heeding Yvette's cry, he turned towards you, blood dripping from where he had rammed Tsvio. "I didn't expect that whelp to trouble you." "That's because he wasn't! We were trying to frighten him into sending us back!" "What do you mean? Won't killing him undo what he's done?" "We don't know for sure, so we didn't want to harm him until we did!" "But look..." The lion head motioned upwards to the sky. Indeed, there was a huge crack running through it, as though it were a shell. "So what? What if there's nothing beyond there and we get sucked into the void when he bites the dust?!" "We'll be fine." "You can you say that?!" The fractures continued to spread, and you soon witnessed the strange sight of the sky literally falling. Then there was the sound of twisting iron as the ground rumbled with a vehemence never felt before. With no avoiding your fate, you could only allow yourself to fall into the crumbling void. ... "Are you okay? Please wake up!" The world felt as if it was spinning and your vision was blurry, scarcely allowing you to make out the features of a face. Though you momentarily assumed you had perished, you soon regained your sight, your senses, and your memories. You recognized the woman as Elimval, her forlorn countenance wrought with worry. "Wait, you should lay down a while longer!" When you tried to sit up, her voice gently admonished you as she forced your head back down. You recognized the soft sensation under it as that of her lap, and began to feel ashamed. Elimval was also cradling the slumbering Yvette in her arms. "When you lost consciousness here in this forest, I was greatly shocked! I don't really know much about magic, so I was afraid you might have been attacked..." It appeared that you were not physically but spiritually abducted to that city. Bereft of your consciousnesses, both you and Yvette must have simply fallen over. Yet with the ordeal passed, there was little you could do with that information. As Elimval had stated, you were in a rather gloomy forest. Taking note of the environs, you could understand her distress in suddenly being left alone. She gave a relieved smile, yet sweat was still visible on her forehead. You apologized for subjecting her to such unease and for watching over your bodies. "O-oh, think nothing of it! I'm not much in battle, so I'm glad to do whatever I can to help!" It appeared she was unaccustomed to receiving praise, as her cheeks burned bright red. "But I'm so glad you're safe! I didn't want to return to the castle with you and Yvette in your state and worry Milady so..." The flustered Elimval seemed to help your memories return, as what was once unclear now returned in vivid detail. Feeling refreshed, you jumped up, telling her you were prepared to return to the castle. At that very moment... "A-are you sure you're fine?" There was something you never should have forgotten. Yet there was not a moment's time for regret. You had to rescue someone very important to you: Silmaria. Relieving Elimval of Yvette, you were more determined than ever, and you would not let anything else stand in your way. Chapters/quests Raid bosses Individual rewards Half-time rankings Final rankings Lucky ranking Mega lucky ranking Daily ranking Repel rewards Guild Rewards Final Rankings Repel Rewards Category:Raid Events Category:The False Prophet Category:Mother Ark